


the tutor

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Carlos is having a gay crisis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, also: Carlos is so inexperienced it's almost adorable, and Logan's the pervy neighbor, gratuitous use of the word "baby"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan tutors Carlos is more than just English.</p><p>(Ages: Logan's twenty-three, Carlos is thirteen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a friend and I beg you all not to come after me with pitchforks.
> 
> It's all fiction... even though it's about real people?

When Logan moved into the house next to the Pena family, he didn't know that he would develop a serious crush on their thirteen year old son. And, okay, it's not even his fault, not really. It's just that the kid likes to lounge around the pool in nothing but a pair of skintight purple swim trunks. So, sue Logan for looking over the fence and admiring the view whenever Carlos comes out when he's doing things around the yard. It doesn't make him a pervert or whatever, because he's never acted on his impulses... just thought about the many things he could show the teen. That's all.

But things, as they always do, change completely.

One day, Logan goes out for a jog around the neighborhood and he passes the Pena house on his way back home. He slows down to a walk and glances toward the porch, grinning when he sees Carlos standing there wearing a tight tank top and a pair of black gym shorts. Logan lifts his hand, waves, and starts to jog again when he hears someone call his name (only, they say "Mr. Henderson"), prompting him to stop and look for the source.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Mrs. Pena is saying as she comes over, peeling her gardening gloves off and flashing him a warm smile. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question, if that's alright with you?"

Logan smiles, dimples set deep into his cheeks, and he nods. "Sure thing."

"You seem like a smart guy," she starts off, chuckling quietly, "and that's why I wanted to see if you were available for tutoring or if you would be interested in doing it? We would pay you, of course."

"Who needs tutoring?" 

Mrs. Pena looks over her shoulder at Carlos and sighs. "My youngest, Carlos. He's a bright boy believe me," she explains, turning back to look at Logan, "but I think he gets distracted or he just genuinely doesn't get it. Either way, he needs help."

"He's, what, thirteen? In the seventh grade?" Mrs. Pena nods her head and gives him a small, hopeful smile. "I should be able to tutor him, yeah," Logan says as he bobs his head into a casual nod, smiling brightly. "When do I start?"

"Well, that's the thing -- we'll need you to start immediately. Today, if you can fit it into your schedule. If not, tomorrow - or any day this week - is perfect."

As his neighbor talks, Logan nods and keeps looking at Carlos. "I can start today, if you give me about thirty minutes to take a shower and put fresh, non-sweaty clothing on," he says, pulling his gaze back to Mrs. Pena.

"You are a life saver, thank you." 

"Aw, it's not a problem, Mrs. Pena."

She smiles at him and shakes her head slowly. "Call me Mary, please."

"Alright," Logan chuckles, licking across his lips slowly. "It's not a problem,  _Mary_."

"Do you want me to send Carlos over in thirty minutes, then?" Mary asks, wringing her gloves between her hands as she looks at Logan, eyes narrowed slightly to keep the sun out of them.

Logan purses his lips in thought and nods slowly. "Yeah, that sounds good. I should be dressed and ready for him by then," he mutters, glancing over Mary's shoulder to look at Carlos - who's leaning back against the door, watching them - one last time.

"Alright." With a smile, Mary turns and then stops, glancing over her shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this, Mr. Henderson."

"Please," Logan says, waving a hand dismissively, "call me Logan."

Mary smiles brighter and nods, giving Logan a small wave before she goes up to the house, shooing Carlos inside. She's saying something in rapid Spanish and Logan shakes his head, watching as she and the teenager disappear through the door. He starts jogging again and goes inside, quickly tearing his clothes off as he makes his way to the bathroom, body thrumming excitedly when he thinks about having Carlos in his house, alone, for an undetermined amount of time.

The water is hot when Logan steps into the shower and he makes an obscenely loud noise when the stream hits his shoulders. He works his fingers against his tired muscles and keeps moaning, feeling drops of water slide down his body. With his eyes shut and his fingers working against his skin, Logan lets his mind wander and, for a number of time that Logan will never admit to, he thinks of Carlos.

Logan works through a dozen different scenarios in the duration of his shower and his cock is hard by the time he gets out. He wraps a towel around his waist and puts a hand against the front, squeezing himself through the fabric. A loud moan escapes and Logan slides his eyes shut for a moment before blinking them open, moving out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

When Logan gets into his room, he takes the towel off and immediately starts to dry his skin off, running the fabric over the head of his cock. He hisses quietly and bites down on his lip until it's stinging, dropping the damp fabric onto the floor near his feet. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Logan wraps a hand around the base of his cock and starts to stroke it slowly, imagining Carlos on his knees in front of him, tongue tentatively swiping across the head.

He comes a few minutes later, grunting Carlos' name loudly.

And Logan knows that he should feel ashamed of himself, but he's not that much older than Carlos... if you count a ten year age gap as 'not that much.' He can't help but have a crush on the boy and he knows that he'll never do anything about it unless Carlos starts it. If the boy wants it and he shows Logan, of course he's going to do something about it -- who wouldn't?

Ten minutes later, Logan emerges from the bedroom wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts, both of them maybe being a little too tight to be wearing when your thirteen year old neighbor is coming over to learn... but Logan's not thinking about that. Not right now, anyway. He's more focused on wearing things that are comfortable and, well, tight clothes just so happen to be his creature comfort.

While he waits for Carlos to come over, Logan decides to straighten things up a little and he cleans around the house. It's not dirty, just a little disorganized with magazines and newspapers sprawled across the coffee table (he cleans those up first because some of the magazines aren't appropriate for thirteen year old) and things generally askew in the living room.

The doorbell rings just as Logan is putting the last cushion in place and he jogs over to the door, opening it with a big smile. Mary and Carlos are standing on his porch, Carlos with a book bag on his shoulder and his lips formed into a thin, hard line. He looks angry and Logan's brows knit together before he flicks his gaze to the kid's mom, face smoothing out.

"I hope we're not early," Mary says sweetly, giving Logan a big smile.

"No, no, of course not." Chuckling, Logan makes a sweeping motion toward the living room and steps back, pulling the door open so Carlos and Mary can step inside. "You guys are actually right on time," he says, shutting the door behind them.

Mary turns around and nods. "I have to go run a few errands and it should take me about two hours, if that's okay?"

"Two hours is perfect." And he's not thinking about all the things he can do to Carlos in that amount of time, nope. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Okay, well," Mary says, sighing as she turns back to Carlos. "Be good and listen to Logan, Litos." She gives Carlos a short hug and walks back to the door; Logan follows her and opens it for her. "He has my cell number, if you need me."

Nodding, Logan smiles and leans against the door. "You should probably take mine, you know, in case you're going to be later than you think," he offers, and she nods her head, agreeing with him. 

After excusing himself for a moment and going into the kitchen, Logan comes back holding a piece of paper with his cell and home numbers scrawled across it. He hands it to Carlos' mom and assures her that they'll be fine, waving to her as she makes her way to the driveway. As Mary gets into the car and backs out, Logan keeps the door open and watches until she's out of sight; when she is, he shuts the door and claps his hands, rubbing them together.

"So," he says, moving past Carlos, "wanna go to the kitchen and work there? The table is big and there's food, so that's an upside."

"Okay." Carlos shrugs and follows Logan into the kitchen, laying his bag on top of the table when they get there. He unzips it and starts pulling books out, piling them on the tabletop. Logan, meanwhile, goes to grab a beer from the fridge and pulls out a can of soda for Carlos, shutting the door with his foot. "My mom thinks I'm dumb but I'm not. I just don't like this stuff," Carlos mumbles.

Logan sets his beer on the table and frowns. "You don't like," he pauses to peer at the books "English or Science?" Carlos shakes his head and Logan can't help but chuckle at him, shaking his own as he sits down. "Well, I happen to be an English major and Science was my second best subject."

"You went to college for this?"

"Yeah, why -- is that a problem?" Logan twists the top off his beer and looks up at Carlos with a raised brow and just the slightest of grins. When the kid shakes his head again and drops into a chair, Logan pulls the English book toward him and opens the cover, looking through the pages quickly. "Basic stuff," he hums, bobbing his head as he keeps flipping from page to page.

Carlos makes a noncommittal noise and then mumbles, "I know all of this. I don't see why I need a tutor."

"If you know it, why don't you show it?" Logan nearly chuckles at the rhyme as he looks up at Carlos, letting the book fall shut.

"Because school sucks."

Shaking his head, Logan sighs and leans back. "School is great. The people suck and some of the teachers suck, but learning is great, believe me."

"You're just saying that because my mom's paying you to do this," Carlos grumbles as he leans forward to grab the soda, popping the top. "School sucks, end of discussion."

"Well," Logan says as he grabs his beer, "then I guess I'm being paid to watch you and look pretty, right? So, you sit in here and do your homework and I'll go see if there's a game on. I think the Texans are playing today." Carlos looks at him and Logan smiles brightly, tipping the neck of his beer toward the kid before taking a long sip.

Huffing, Carlos sets his soda down and leans onto his elbows. "I've done most of it and I don't need a babysitter."

"Clearly you need something." With that, Logan stands and makes his way to the living room, drinking his beer until he gets to the couch. He sits down with a sigh and grabs the remote, flicking the TV on as he kicks his feet onto the coffee table, making a triumphant sound when he realizes he was right about the Texans.

For a while, Logan watches his game and he gets up every so often to get another beer from the fridge and to see how far Carlos is with his homework. On the third time he gets up to check on the kid, Logan finds him sitting at the table with a picture in his hand; he snaps his head up when Logan clears his throat and turns pink.

"What are you looking at?"

Carlos bites his lip and holds the picture out. "It was on the fridge," he explains when Logan takes the photo from him, brows knitting together. It's a picture of Logan and his ex, James, standing on the beach with a few of their friends. You can tell that Logan and James are together from the way they're holding onto one another.

"Who is he?" Carlos asks and Logan looks up, confused. "The guy in the picture."

"There are a few guys in the picture," Logan points out, grinning. When Carlos rolls his eyes and mumbles something about the guy Logan's holding onto, he swallows hard and nods his head slowly. "He's an ex-boyfriend of mine."

Nodding, Carlos purses his lips and stares at Logan for a moment. "You're gay?"

"What business of it is yours if I am or not?"

"It's just a question," Carlos says, in defense, tapping his pencil against the book sitting in front of him. "And it explains why I never see women come over here. I mean, other than a few of them but you never look at them like you should."

Logan quirks a brow and then rolls his eyes. "Like I should, huh?"

"I'm just saying, everyone at my house thinks you're straight and I'm just glad that I won a bet against my brother for once." Wow, this kid - and his brother?! - were betting on his sexuality... Logan doesn't know whether to laugh or be offended.

"Well, yeah," Logan answers, taking the picture back to the fridge. "I'm gay."

There's silence and Carlos just looks at Logan, still tapping his eraser against the book, making a constant thumping noise that's starting to annoy the hell out of Logan. He's just about to grab a beer and go back to the living room without another word when the kid starts talking again.

"When did you know you were gay?" The question is unexpected and Logan nearly drops the bottle of beer in his hand. He tightens his grip on it, shuts the door, and goes over to sit next to Carlos at the table.

Logan thinks about the question as he twists the top of his beer. "I'm not quite sure what age I was," he starts, tossing the cap onto the table. "Probably your age, in all honesty. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering," Carlos says, and he grows silent for a moment before turning to look at Logan, chewing on his lip. "I think I might be gay."

If Logan were drinking his beer he would have spewed it all across the table when he heard that. Fortunately for the both of them he wasn't and he just stares at Carlos, opening and closing his mouth as he looks for something to say without making him sound like a creepy old guy. Which, come on, twenty-three doesn't make him old, even in the eyes of a teenager.

"What, ah, makes you think that?" It's the only thing Logan can think of and he sets his beer on the table, wrapping both hands around the base.

"I dunno, I'm just not interested in the girls at school and I sometimes look at the other boys in the locker room -- "

"Perfectly normal," Logan interjects, mouthing 'sorry' when Carlos glares at him.

" -- and I get, I dunno, turned on from what I see. Does that mean I'm gay?"

Oh how Logan wants to laugh and tell Carlos that it's just his hormones, but there's a part of him that keeps him from doing it. A part that wants him to push the boundaries as far as he can go and see if Carlos really does like boys. It's better to find out with someone that's secure with their sexuality than someone who's just as confused as you are, right?

Logan looks down at his beer and chews on his lip. "I don't know if it means you're gay or not, dude, because it could just be your hormones. Like, you could get turned on just from hugging your brother too tight," he says, and laughs when Carlos says 'ew gross' in a squeaky voice. 

"So, how do I know if I'm gay?" The question is as innocent as they come but it doesn't sound that way to Logan. All he hears is the sound of his own hormones telling him that Carlos is confused and needs someone to help him. Someone like Logan.

"Do you want me to help you figure that out?" Logan turns to look at the teen again, dragging his tongue along his lower lip slowly. "Before you say yes, I do have to tell you that you can't say a word to anyone, not about what we do."

Carlos swallows and nods slowly. "Could you help me?"

God, Logan is so fucked and he's got a one way ticket to hell.

"Alright, but you've got to promise you won't say a word. Do you?" Carlos nods his head again and bites his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth. He sucks on it and gets it wet with spit, causing it to shine under the light and, fuck, Logan's thinking about what those lips could do wrapped around his cock. "Come on, then," he says and stands, draining his beer before setting the empty bottle on the table.

Logan walks out of the kitchen without another word and glances over his shoulder to make sure that Carlos is following. He leads the teen down the hall and into his bedroom, flicking the light on quickly. Once Carlos is inside, Logan shuts the door behind him and moves his hands to the teenager's hips, pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed tightly together.

"What a-a-are you doing?" Carlos stutters and Logan shushes him quietly, rubbing his thumbs along his hips slowly. There's no defined hipbones yet and Carlos has still got most of his baby fat but Logan doesn't mind; he thinks the teen's body is perfect the way it is.

"You said you wanted my help," Logan whispers, working his thumbs underneath the fabric of Carlos' tank top, hooking them into the waistband of his shorts. "And this is really the only way I can think of helping you."

The look on Carlos' face makes Logan want to stop, but he doesn't. Instead, he lifts a hand and cups the teen's face, brushing his thumb along Carlos' cheek slowly, soothingly. He makes a small shushing noise as he leans down, just barely pressing his lips against Carlos', feeling hot breath against his mouth. 

Logan stays like that for a second until Carlos' body goes from rigid to seemingly boneless in his hold. He chuckles quietly and pulls back, moving his hand back down to Carlos' hip, wrapping his fingers around it before pulling him closer. A shudder passes through the teen's body and Logan can feel it; he closes his eyes and breathes softly through his nose, humming in approval.

"You're thirteen," Logan says, voice low and words soft, "which means that you've started having wet dreams. Probably for a while now, am I right?"

Carlos squeaks and nods slowly. "Yes," he answers, moving his hands to Logan's chest, fingers gripping the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"Do you masturbate?"

"S-sometimes."

"Do you _like_  to masturbate?" God, Logan sounds like a fucking creeper right now but the hitch in Carlos' breath when he asks that question makes his cock throb against the front of his shorts. "Does it feel good, you stroking your cock?"

Blushing, Carlos nods again and closes his eyes. "Yeah, feels good."

"You know what feels even better?" Carlos shakes his head and Logan smiles because, of course he wouldn't know. "When it's someone else's hand on your dick, working up and down until you come. You want that, baby?" And where did  _that_  come from?!

There's another hitch in Carlos' breathe before he says, "Yeah, please."

"Take your clothes off and get onto the bed." Logan's voice is still soft and he lifts his hand again, letting his fingertips skirt along the edge of Carlos' jaw. "Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yeah," Carlos breathes, tilting his head toward Logan's fingers and he smiles. 

After dropping his hands, Logan steps back and watches Carlos peel his tank top off with all the skill of an amateur porn star. It's awkward and completely non-sexy but Logan thinks that it is anyway, because he's never seen a thirteen year old that looks like Carlos.

When the tank top is off and thrown to the floor, Logan takes a moment to look at the boy standing in front of him, growling softly. He nods for Carlos to keep going and swallows thickly, his mouth going suddenly dry when the teen pushes his shorts and boxers down, kicking them to the side along with his shoes. 

For only being thirteen years old, Carlos has a nice body and an ever nicer cock, far bigger and nicer than Logan had imagined. He licks his lips and nods toward the bed, biting his lip when Carlos scrambles onto the mattress, ass in full view before he lays on his back. 

"God, you're perfect." The words come out in a whisper as Logan pulls his shirt off, eyes glued on Carlos' body as he pushes his shorts off. He shimmies out of his boxers next and kicks them to the side, chuckling when Carlos' eyes go wide at the sight of his cock. "You see what you did to me?"

Carlos nods his head, still staring at Logan's cock. "That's because of me?" It's so cute and innocent that Logan really wants to stop and give himself a lecture for ruining this young boy's innocence but he can't. Not when Carlos is spread out on his mattress and looking at him like that.

"Baby, this is what happens whenever I think about you," Logan whispers as he crawls onto the bed, hovering over top of Carlos. "When I see you in the pool and you're shirtless and wet? God, you have no idea how hard I get. Sometimes I have to come inside and forget what I'm doing, just so I can jerk off to relieve myself."

"Fuck," Carlos moans and he blushes, chewing on his lower lip. "Sorry."

Logan laughs and leans down to kiss Carlos' chest. "You don't have to apologize for that, you know," he whispers, lips brushing against Carlos' smooth skin. "And you can cuss or say any word you want in here, okay? I want you to."

The next thing that comes out of Carlos' mouth is Logan's name and he moves a hand to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. He tugs and Logan bites down on his chest, teeth dangerously close to his nipple, before moving a hand up the teen's thigh, inching it toward his cock.

When Logan drags his fingertips along the underside of Carlos' cock, he arches off the bed and pushes Logan's head down, whimpering and moaning his name, throwing curse words in between them. He writhes on the bed when Logan kisses a trail down his stomach, just barely flicking his tongue against the head of his cock, jumping right into the good stuff.

"How's that feel?" Logan asks as he looks up at Carlos, grinning. "You've gotta talk to me, baby, or else I won't know if you're liking this or not," he mutters, wrapping a hand around the base of Carlos' cock before stroking upwards, thumbing just underneath the head.

Carlos moans and grips Logan's hair tightly. "Fuck, feels -- feels amazing," he pants out, thrusting his hips forward and into Logan's hand, whining a little when he chuckles.

Taking a deep breath, Logan opens his mouth and lets the entire length of Carlos' cock slide inside. He deepthroats with no problems and swallows around the shaft, dropping a hand down to tease Carlos' balls lightly. When the kid starts moaning and writhing even more, Logan pulls off and slides up his body, slotting their lips together. 

Their kiss is messy and Carlos is just as inexperienced as Logan thought he was but he doesn't stop kissing the teen, just encourages him to keep going. He thrusts his hips against Logan's hand and whines against the kiss, the noise vibrating Logan's lips and causing him to moan right back. The hand on Carlos' cock quickens and he comes undone underneath Logan, writhing and contorting his body and gasping into the kiss before letting his head fall back.

"I'm going --  _Logan_ , please." Carlos' voice is a wreck and Logan keeps stroking him, wanting to feel him come and watch him completely fall apart. He moves down and kisses the kid's nipples, brushing his teeth along the hardened skin as he thumbs across the head of his cock. When Carlos' hands go between his shoulders and his nails dig into Logan's skin, he knows he's getting close.

It only takes another handful of strokes before Carlos is coming, moaning and panting Logan's name, throwing a few 'oh god' and 'oh fuck's in there. Logan smiles and pulls his hand away when Carlos' orgasm subsides, pulling away to look down at the mess he made. 

Grinning, Logan brings the hand he used on Carlos to his mouth and licks the come off his skin, moaning at the taste. He cleans most of it up and moves to straddle the teenager's torso, holding his fingers out to Carlos, biting his lip when they disappear between his lips.

Okay, so maybe Carlos has seen a few porn movies.

"Fuck," Logan hisses, feeling Carlos' teeth scrape along his fingers. "I want you to fucking make me come, baby. You want that, huh? Wanna stroke my cock now?"

Carlos pulls Logan's fingers out of his mouth and nods slowly, moving a hand down to the older man's cock, wrapping it around the base. His hand doesn't go all the way around the width of Logan's cock and he tells Carlos to use both hands, that it's okay to do that. When Carlos listens and wraps the other hand around his shaft, Logan moans and starts thrusting his hips slowly.

When Carlos starts stroking, he does it slowly and he stops every few seconds, like he doesn't think what he's doing is right. Logan tells him to keep going and moans his name, tells him not to stop, and even begs him to start using his mouth. He lets out a choked off noise when he feels the tip of Carlos' tongue move around the head of his cock and nearly comes rightfuckingthen.

"Fuck, keep doing that," Logan gasps, gripping Carlos' hair tightly. "Don't stop, baby, you're doing so good. Gonna make me come any minute." The words just fall from Logan's mouth and he lets them, completely unashamed of the things that he's saying. All he cares about is the way Carlos' hands feel around his cock and the tongue that's pressing against the head. 

It takes a few more strokes and swipes of Carlos' tongue to push Logan over the edge. When he does come, Logan tries to angle his cock down so that he doesn't hit Carlos' face but a few ropes of come land on his cheek and chin. Logan pants and gasps the teenager's name, falling onto the bed beside him when Carlos lets go of his cock. 

They lay in silence for a while before Logan asks, "Did that help you?"

"Mhmmm.." Carlos drags the word out and yawns, mumbling something about needing a shower and Logan laughs, pointing to the bathroom door. He watches Carlos walk across the room and bites his lip, his mind already going through a list of things he plans to do to that ass the next time he tutors Carlos.


End file.
